Apple
by ShirokawaNeko
Summary: Summary: Apple, red tempting and delicious. They said it was the first fruit on earth, resemble the fruit off life in legend. Everyone wants it. The fruit of life. The one resemble ' Apple ' bloody red tempting and dangerous. A thing that can bring you to another different world. ... Hal x Kai! With OCs.


Apple

Summary: Apple, red tempting and delicious. They said it was the first fruit on earth, resemble the fruit offw life in legend. Everyone wants it. The fruit of life. The one resemble 'Apple' bloody red tempting and dangerous. A thing that can bring you to another different world...

Disclaimer: I do not own switch, switch belongs to naked ape

Warnings: This is Shonen ai - boyxboy relationship. If you are againts it please click back button right away! And also this may turn out to yaoi later, I dont know myself :")

Pair: Hal x Kai (of course! They are just look so cute together! #im not against kaixmari though, I just like halxkai better...im sorry#)

-  
Hello neko here :) its my very first fic! Im very excited XD and also im very sorry for the typos and grammar errors, im a newbie here :") Well then please enjoy -  
Prologue the beginning of all

Hal wonder how many times he was in hospital.

And how many times he (persistently) said he was okay and how much he wanted to immediately leave from there.  
Hal always hate hospital.  
He just...hate it. He cant smoke or work. Its a hindrance in hospital!

Hal can only sigh.

If its not director hiki ask(force) him to stay, he would leave this place long ago. And he stuck with his good-for-nothing partner. Hiki always know his weakness and damn him to always use HIM to maks him stay. He could only curse under his breath.

"Hal..? Are you okay..?" Ask the redhead worriedly(and cutely of course)  
"Yes. Im PERFECTLY okay. Now let me out of this damn place!" said Hal while trying to stand up from his bed.  
"No! Director Hiki said you need 2 full day rest! The wound on your stomach and leg are quite deep too..." "Shut up good-for-nothing. I said Im already fine." said Hal in annoyed tone.  
"B-but...I dont want seeing you hurt anymore...at least I want you to rest...im...very worried you know..." said Kai, the redhead, while his eyes started tearing up.  
Hal sigh again, then pat Kai head softly.

"Fine, I will rest" said Hal.  
Kai face immediately brighten up by Hal's words.  
"Really?! Thank you!" unconsciously he jump to Hal and hug him tightly, to excited to realize what his doing. Hal a bit surprised by his action,(and feel a bit pain in his stomach) but then again its his good-for-nothing partner after all. Sometimes he can be very uunpredictable.

Hal pat Kai red hair softly, he really like to caress it. Kai hair always so smooth, it feels good to touch it. And did Hal mention its HIS?

Yep. They are going out. It happen 3 months ago, after the switch incidence. After Kai 'shut himself' down. After his dad died, and switch secret buried forever. Its a miracle that Kai remember him. Kai SUPPOSED to forget about him, forget about all bad things and yet, he remember him. He was surprised, yet happy. And from that day, Hal swore to himself that he would always protect Kai, he wont lose him ever again. And who would thought Kai had a same feelings for him? Then eventually they become lovers.

When t he rest of NARC in section one know about their relationship, surprisingly they didnt look shock. Like it was the most common thing in the world(no, not for Hal). The news spread so faast, now all the people in section 2 and intelligence section know about their relationship. Even Kuzui Mari. Especially Mari.

Even though she know they are going out but she still declare a 'Kai's-best-lover' war to Hal, which makes Hal annoyed. Still,  
in this 3 months pass too quickly, too peacefully. Like 'quite before strom'. Hal shiver at his own thoughts. No, he dont want anything happen to Kai, not his Kai.

Seeing his lover tensed face, Kai got worried. He lightly tug Hal's sleeve.  
"Hal..."  
"Hn?"  
"Are you really okay?"  
"Im fine, my wounds will heal in no time."  
"No...I mean..." Kai feel unsure what to say. It just...odd.  
"What?"  
Kai wass silent for a while, then he shook his head, smile at the oldermaler. "No, nothing. You better rest" Kai said with light tone.  
"Hn." Hal a bit bother by Kai's seems bothered by something.

"...Hei Hal." "Hn?"  
"Dont...leave me...okay?""  
Hal widden his eyes a bit, then his eyes soften, he smile gentlely at Kai.  
"I wont" Hal then kiss his lover head softly. Kai purr slightly at Hal's treatment. Hal chuckles a bit. Kai just too adorable. He will never ever leave him.

That's...what he belive

-somewhere in japan, night time-

A man with white hair, maroon suit and black vest, sitting on a bloody sofa. His right hand holding a gun and his left hand holding an apple, fresh with red liquid on it.

"Its so beautiful isnt it? Red." said the man as he spun around the apple.

No one answered him though, only a sound of sobbing. The man chuckles in the dark, then he ate the apple. He then look at the night sky. Its full moon.

"Ah...how beautiful. Like a pearl shinning on a dark sea. I wish I could paint it red, a beautiful deep bloody red." The man chuckles again, ng evil laughter. He then stoond up, walk across a pool of blo and human bodies.

"How fortunate I am, to be able to spend a night with this beautiful view, red, bloody red all over the place." He smiled, then bent down. He caress a pale cheek of a women below him. She's trembling in fear, she keep crying.

"You are such a fine woman, but unfortunately you know the secret of my 'Apple' so," He stand up, smiling sweetly to the woman.  
"Good bye." Then suddenly he fired his gun at the woman temple, making a splurt of blood stain in the wall behind the woman. He smirked, feeling very satisfied with his work. The man stood up, walking out of the scene while whistling happily. Out of the building, he approach a black van. A man, with same suit but has dark hair came out fron the car, then opened the door for the white hair man.

The white hair man casually went inside the car. The dark hair man then went to the driver seat and start to drive.

"How is it Rouge?" said the black haired man.  
"Nothing much, just cleaning a 'stain'. Its not that difficult." said the white hair man name Rouge. The black hair man could only sigh.  
"You did a mess again huh? We had to clean it up as fast as we could."  
"Mess? Nonsense. It was an art you know! I paint it beautifully. Why do you always clean my paintings Noir?" said Rouge, pouting a bit. The black hair man, Noir, just sigh again. Really, what a childish reason. "Because it will be a problem for our group Zmeya, remember? "  
"Ah, right right." said Rouge with a nod.  
"So, what about 'Apple'? Did it need improvement? "  
"Of course, 'Apple' needs to be perfect. For us, for the world." said Rouge with an evil smile on his face.

That day, string of fate began to play, tangled every string on its way. Yes, the wheel had already spun around. A new story began to write its own. The new beginning. Beginning to an end.

-  
And thats the concept I came up with, I actually wanted to make a light humor story but then it turns out to be a dark story... :")

Also I would love to hear your reviews! Let me know if there is something wrong in the text or errors in grammar.

This story may continue or not continue, its up to you readers! XD

S.N.31 


End file.
